Rebellation Z
Summary Rebellation Z / New Digital Revelation Story, commonly abbreviated as RBZ, is a web-series in development by Brothers Stanley, with several stories all connected in the same Multiverse. The series tells the story of the Rookies, a group of rebels whose various members face off against a myriad of powerful foes using unique powers that they possess, in order to prevent various apocalyptic scenarios. Story and Setting The series is set in a fictional universe, a fantasy based on reality but with its own unique mythology, which is recorded, in-universe, within documents in the Imperial Library. The world appears to reflect our own, but is filled with vastly different species that live in fantasy, including various powerful daemons. Reality is governed by an imperial theocracy simply called the Imperial Covenant. The Emperor of the Covenant sits upon the Eternal Throne overseeing the universe from the Imperial Realm. The people of this world worship Him as the supreme lord, for He protects them from the fiendish races of the world. However the Emperor's firstborn son, Lucien, knew the truth about his father as a tyrannical being hellbent on permanently enslaving all creatures as His subjects for an eternity, and ascertain the status of a supreme deity. And so Lucien rebelled against his father, taking one-third of the imperial army with him in an attempt to liberate the world. However Lucien and his allies were brutally defeated by the Emperor and banished to a realm known as the Dark World, where the fiends and other beings reside. Lucien subsequently became the Lord of the Underworld, a territory in the Dark World, and amassed a new army to one day challenge his father again. The story involves a group of teenagers whose lives are dismantled by the sudden appearance of villains who destroy their city. These apocalyptic events force them fend off these enemies, all while uncovering a grand conspiracy that these events are manipulated by the Emperor in order to maintain His power over humanity. Lucien, the Fallen Prince, uses this opportunity to try and persuade as many people as possible to his ideology of a new chaotic and free world liberated from the hands of his father, while the religious followers of the Emperor claim that His will is just and they seek only to create a new blessed world where everyone is protected by the Emperor living in under His law. Our main characters therefore are seemingly presented with a choice: trust in the supreme brilliance of the Emperor and live in eternal paradise or join Lucien in his crusade to overthrow his father. However they also have the choice to form their own ideology and live their lives according to their own desires, however while this may seem ideal, they would not know what lies ahead of them. Power of this Verse Rebellation Z is an incredibly powerful verse. It has several planetary, multi-stellar, universal and multiversal characters, with formidable hax and abilities. Due to the mechanics of the series, even the weakest characters, capable of controlling only Basic Gaia (the driving force behind every superhuman feat in the series) comfortably sit around Island Level in their Attack Potency and Durability. Far above them are numerous characters, over a hundred in the main series alone, whose power range from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level and even Multi-Galaxy level, with some having Universe level ultimate attacks. Then there are the series’ top tiers, whose powers can range from being Universe level, since the majority of the Saints show immense superiority over demons with universe level energy, to Universe level+, and through certain feats can be ranked around at least Low Multiverse level. Major, extremely powerful beings, such as the Archfiends and Primarchs, possess a level of power far beyond all human comprehension, being beyond archetypal infinity and have entire multiverses as extensions of their bodies. Their levels are often between Multiverse level and Multiverse level+. Finally, Rebellation Z has the presence of a few characters whose power sits at High Multiverse level, with a supreme being of unknowable nature as described in lore. Power Classification *'Bottom Tier:' Below Large Town level *'Low Tier:' Large Town level+ to Planet level *'Mid Tier:' Large Planet level to Solar System level+ *'High-Mid Tier:' Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level+ *'High Tier:' Multi-Galaxy level to High Universe level *'Top Tier:' Universe level+ to Multiverse level *'God Tier:' Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+ Strength Classification * Ranges from Large Building Class to High Multiversal Speed Classification *Since the beginning of the series, the primary characters are sub-relativistic to faster than light, and they quickly reach the Massively FTL range, MFTL+ for Myeato and his clones, and Immeasurable for the God Tiers. Characters tend to have immensely faster reaction and combat speeds than travel/flight speeds. Some characters have split movement and flight speeds as well, or in a Neo-Atlantean’s case, immensely faster swimming speed than all other speeds. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Blog Posts Gaia energy and its mechanics Character Profiles *Kairamori Urusaki *Myeato Urusaki *Shyanne Armella *Shaneylle Armella *Amy Liu Armella *Zachary Urusaki *Kenneth Urusaki *Akira Kagura *Joineth Kagura *Noah Natsune *Rio Natsune *Melanie Asahina *Rina Asahina *Shinn Uhara *Zero Uhara *Kurogane Inumara *Kiba Inumara *Ryoka Nyugen *Benji Nyugen *Hinamori Nyugen *Mira'Anne Nyugen *Raiku Lee *Kairu Lee *Tammy May *Tania May *Lilyanne May *Hannah Urusaki *Shizou Killagura *Quincy *Nala McCali *Karl Francis Cybernik Category:Verses Category:Rebellation Z Category:Reclusive's Pages